SCP-682
Character Synopsis SCP-682 is a large, vaguely reptile-like creature of unknown origin. It appears to be extremely intelligent and was observed to engage in complex communication with SCP-079 during their limited time of exposure. SCP-682 appears to have a hatred of all life, which has been expressed in several interviews during containment. SCP-682 has always been observed to have extremely high strength, speed, and reflexes, though exact levels vary with its form. SCP-682's physical body grows and changes very quickly, growing or decreasing in size as it consumes or sheds material. SCP-682 gains energy from anything it ingests, organic or inorganic. Digestion seems to be aided by a set of filtering gills inside of SCP-682's nostrils, which are able to remove usable matter from any liquid solution, enabling it to constantly regenerate from the acid it is contained in. SCP-682's regenerative capabilities and resilience are staggering, and SCP-682 has been seen moving and speaking with its body 93% destroyed or rotted. Character Statistics Tiering: High 8-C. 4-B '''to '''3-B Power Absorption. Low 2-C via death | 1-B, Possibly High 1-B Verse: SCP Foundation Name: SCP-682, "Hard-to-Destroy Reptile" Gender: Hermaphrodite Age: Unknown Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Entity Special Abilities: |-|Powers & Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5 and 8 with the inability to die from [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/SCP-343 SCP-343]), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Reactive Evolution, Adaptation, Cannot be effectively harmed the same way twice, Genius Intelligence, Resurrection (Can die and revive at will), Duplication (Can become two separate entities if split into equal pieces), Biological Manipulation (Can change its biological makeup from organic to inorganic at will), Reality Warping (Can create localized space-time anomalies as a defense mechanism. These anomalies are similar to both the sudden appearance and disappearance of a black hole or the theoretical event of a sudden hole forming between our dimension and another), Power Absorption (This is directly proportional to the type of and amount of power used on it), Berserk Mode (Can enter a "Rage State" where it blindly attacks the closest living target), Disease Manipulation (Can instantly inflict diseases such as bubonic plague, toxoplasmosis, and subacute regional lymphadenitis), Dimensional Travel, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Its physical form is in a constant state of change and can grow and change very quickly to adapt to various scenarios. Has grown wings, spikes, extra eyes with bulletproof eye caps, large claws, armored plating, and an anteater-like tongue), Non-Corporeal (Described as coming from somewhere where time, space and states of matter operate very differently than they do normally, and that 682 as we know it isn’t a corporeal being), Acausality, Mind Manipulation (Can release radio waves making people forget entire concepts, Was able to absorb and weaponize SCP-999's mind-altering effect which has the potential to affect the Scarlet King), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Escaped from the higher-dimensional Ravelwoods through its own power) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted the effects of SCP-061, SCP-826, SCP-001 Dr. Clef's Proposal, and SCP-3000's consciousness destroying compound. Resisted having its consciousness destroyed by Dr. Bright using SCP-963 which is this potent, Immune to SCP-668's mind altering effects, which broadcast a psychic signal that affects all sentient beings with a Psionic Resistance Index of 97 or lower, with the average human having a Psionic Resistance Index of 24, and 682's being described as well above SCP-668's threshold of effect, Laughed off the effects of SCP-3519), Possession (Resisted the effects of SCP-963, which remove, destroy, and replace the consciousness of whatever being it comes in contact with), Plot Manipulation (A book about a monster that was able to specifically permanently kill 682 used in conjunction with SCP-826 was unable to kill it, A tape about 682 dying used in conjunction with SCP-3922 was unable to show a means of killing it), Madness Manipulation (Resisted SCP-923's Intensity: 75 attack, which is capable of this), Memory Manipulation (Was unaffected by SCP-826 despite being inside it for more than enough time to have passed for it to rewrite its memory), Existence Erasure (SCP-826 was unable to erase 682 from existence), Causality Manipulation (SCP-826 was unable to manipulate 682 to coincide with the core narrative of its story and was unable to return 682 to the story after the 72 hour mark had passed, Unaffected by SCP-393's powers on multiple occasions), Sealing (Was able to escape SCP-826's narrative despite not having the book the narrative was written on), Poison Manipulation(Ingested a kilogram of heroin and a liter of cyanide and only suffered a 45 minute heart attack, then consumed two more of each with no ill effects, Consumed 93 highly poisonous meals from SCP-241 with no ill effects), BFR (682 cannot be permanently sent to any non-earth plane. Was able to return to the Foundation after being "traded" into SCP-702's pocket dimension, Was able to return to the Foundation after being taken into an alternate universe by SCP-507, SCP-2521 was unable to abduct SCP-682 after having its name carved in 682's back, and was only capable of abducting the section of SCP-682's skin which had its name carved in it, Came back from being dropped into SCP-1437 and sent to a parallel universe, Returned from being sent to the higher-dimensional Ravelwoods), Physics Manipulation (Resisted SCP-536 drastically changing the laws of physics and the fundamental forces of the universes), Gravity Manipulation (Resisted the extreme changes in gravity produced by SCP-536), Radiation Manipulation (Resisted the extreme amounts of radiation produced by SCP-536. Ingested enough bananas to equal 4.256 Sv of radiation with little issue and then resisted a beam of 18.659327 Sv that it fired from its own mouth), Matter Manipulation (Quantum, Made its body into an unknown form of matter kept together by quantum effects which was unaffected by SCP-536's properties.), Acid Manipulation (Adapted to resist being constantly submerged in Hyrdochloric Acid, Resisted SCP-811's acidic mucus), Reality Warping (Resisted SCP-1237-L's reality bending), Power Nullification (Resisted SCP-1237-L removing all of its powers and reducing it to a house cat, Completely unaffected by the effects of five instances of SCP-PC-003, which can negate healing and regeneration through vocalization),[Absorption(Resisted being absorbed by and instead took control of SCP-1361), Transmutation (Survived ingesting 200L of bodily fluids from SCP-1933, 26mL or more of which will instantly transform any matter it comes in contact with into Irish Cream), Death Manipulation (682 is neither alive nor dead in the traditional sense. Was unaffected by SCP-1437, which kills any living being dropped into it), Petrification (Resisted SCP-409's ability to completely crystallize any material into quartz, Completely unaffected by the effects of five instances of SCP-PC-003, which can petrify their opponents through vocalization), Teleportation (Completely unaffected by the effects of five instances of SCP-PC-003, which can forcibly teleport their opponents through vocalization), Conceptual Manipulation, Resisted the effects of SCP-2719), Size Manipulation (Resisted and counteracted the size manipulating abilities of SCP-1056), Magic (All children of A'zieb have an innate resistance to magic), and Immune to Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a soul) Destructive Ability: Large Building Level (Destroyed an entire highway bridge by accident. Has destroyed its containment chamber, a 5 m x 5 m x 5 m chamber with 25 cm reinforced acid-resistant steel plating, multiple times). Solar System Level (Grew the size of Saturn and proceeded to go on a rampage that spanned an entire solar system, destroying all nearby planets and stars. could have absorbed the powers of SCP-123. A living Blackhole potent enough to produce this level of energy) to Multi-Galaxy Level '''(Grew large enough to consume multiple galaxies and rival the universe in size) via Adaption. '''Universe Level+ via dying (Stated here that SCP 682 is a universal constant, and when it dies the universe and its inhabitants will cease to exist) | Hyperverse Level, possibly''' High Hyperverse Level''' (The offspring of Sanna and the Scarlet King. Leviathans can damage to Tree of Knowledge, of which has Countless Higher Dimensions. It's stated many times to be of extra-dimensional origin which in SCP Foundation means something as scientific terms like those are used correctly plus to further back this up even Dr.Gears implies that he exists in a Higher-Dimensional Space-Time) Speed: Supersonic (Can outrun Bullets and missiles moving at fast speeds). FTL+ to Massively FTL+ '''with adaptation (Was able to adapt to being thrown around at the speed of light, Adapted to become as large as Saturn and was able to easily traverse the solar system. Grew to be large enough to dwarf multiple galaxies simultaneously.) | '''Immeasurable (Exists beyond Traditional Space-Time and is stated to be a higher-dimensional entity several times) Lifting Ability: Class 25 (Was able to lift and swing SCP-162 around as a weapon). Potentially Multi-Galactic via Power Absorption and Reactive Evolution | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Large Building Class physically. Solar System Class 'to '''Multi-Galactic ' through Power Absorption and Adaption | '''Hyperversal, Possibly High Hyperversal Durability: Large Building Level. Varies via Reactive Evolution, Adaptation, and Power Absorption. Universe Level+ via Regeneration (SCP-738 stated that it would be impossible to destroy 682 without destroying or damaging the universe itself), Regeneration, Having to have his True Body destroyed and his sheer durability makes him nearly impossible to fully kill | Hyperverse Level, possibly''' High Hyperverse Level''' Stamina: 'Limitless Range: Standard melee range (Potentially much higher through adaptation), Cross-Dimensional travel Intelligence: Extremely high (Was able to engage in complex communication with SCP-079, a sentient and constantly learning and evolving AI) Weaknesses: A few SCPs have been able to tame 682, including SCP-999, who literally tickled him into submission, and SCP-053, a little girl who temporarily rendered him docile Notable Feats: Versions: SCP-682 | Leviathan of the Fourth Bride Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Extra Info: Credit to Kinotoha for the art Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: * Lord English (English's Profile) (Note: Both were 1-B, Dimensionality was Equalized) Category:Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Internet Category:Villains Category:Horror Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Aliens Category:Reptiles Category:Monsters Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Regenerators Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Geniuses Category:Hax Category:Berserkers Category:Psychics Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Mimicker Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Absorbers Category:Duplication Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Mind Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Disease Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1